The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda (Japanese: ゼルダの伝説 Zeruda no Densetsu) is a high fantasy themed action-adventure series created by Japanese game designers Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka and Eiji Aonuma. It was developed and published by Nintendo, with some portable installments outsourced to Flagship/Capcom, Vanpool, and Grezzo. Its gameplay is a mixture of action, adventure, and puzzle solving. It is one of Nintendo's most prominent and popular franchises. The series centers on Link, the hero, who is the playable character and protagonist. Link is often given the task of rescuing Princess Zelda and Hyrule from Ganondorf, the primary antagonist of the series. However, other settings and villains have appeared throughout the games. The stories commonly involve a sacred golden relic known as the Triforce, a set of three omnipotent triangles created by the three Golden Goddesses; Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, Goddess of Courage. The protagonist in each game is usually not the same incarnation of Link, but a few exceptions do exist. Some of these exceptions include Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, or The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, in which the same Link is portrayed. The Legend of Zelda series consists of 17 official games on all of Nintendo's major consoles, as well as several spin-offs. An American animated series based on the games aired in 1989, and individual manga adaptations which are officially endorsed and commissioned by Nintendo have been produced in Japan since 1997. As of 2011, the series had sold over 67 million copies. __TOC__ Relationship with the Monster Hunter Series The Legend of Zelda has collaborated with Monster Hunter a number of times, first in Monster Hunter 4. MH4 x The Legend of Zelda The collaboration was announced on September 9, 2013. It features The Legend of Zelda-themed Guild Card Background, Armor Sets fashioned after Link, and features the following Weapons: * (勇者の剣) (Sword and Shield) (Zeldapedia Article) ** (マスターソード) (Sword and Shield) (Zeldapedia Article) * (勇者の弓) (Bow) (Zeldapedia Article) ** (聖なる弓) (Bow) (Zeldapedia Article) Gallery File:MH4-MH4 x The Legend of Zelda Guild Card 001.jpg|The Legend of Zelda Guild Card Background File:MH4-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 002.png File:MH4-Bow Equipment Render 003.png File:MH4-Sword and Shield and Bow Equipment Render 001.png MH4U x The Legend of Zelda The collaboration was announced on July 26, 2014. It features Armor Sets fashioned after Link, and features the following Weapons: * (勇者の剣) (Sword and Shield) (Zeldapedia Article) ** (マスターソード) (Sword and Shield) (Zeldapedia Article) *** (マスターソードG) (Sword and Shield) (Zeldapedia Article) * (勇者の弓) (Bow) (Zeldapedia Article) ** (聖なる弓) (Bow) (Zeldapedia Article) *** (聖なる弓G) (Bow) (Zeldapedia Article) Gallery File:MH4-MH4 x The Legend of Zelda Guild Card 001.jpg File:MH4-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 002.png File:MH4-Bow Equipment Render 003.png File:MH4-Sword and Shield and Bow Equipment Render 001.png MHGen x The Legend of Zelda The collaboration was announced on November 08, 2015. It features Armor Sets fashioned after Link's incarnation in the "Great Sea" era (dubbed as Toon Link in non-canon games) for Palicoes. It also features the Wind Waker as a weapon for them to use. Gallery File:MHGen-Palico Equipment Render 018.png MHGen-Wind Waker Palico Equipment Screenshot 001.jpg MHGen-Wind Walker Palico Equipment Screenshot 002.jpg MHGU x The Legend of Zelda A Breath of the Wild themed collaboration was announced in Japan in early 2017 before both games released for Monster Hunter XX. Previous Zelda related collaborations were also included in this game. On July 20, 2018, it was announced to be coming to the West in the Switch version, Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate. External Links *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/4/topic_nintendo.html *Confirmed: Link's weapons and armor are in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *The Legend of Zelda Article on Wikipedia *Zeldapedia on Wikia *http://www.4gamer.net/games/140/G014036/20130909059/ *http://www.4gamer.net/games/140/G014036/20130909080/ Category:Collaborations